


monday morning the lights are on

by allisonmartined



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost surprising, the way blonde curls, red nails, and pink lips curl themselves around the edge of her mind.<br/>click. tick. tick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monday morning the lights are on

It's almost surprising, the way blonde curls, red nails, and pink lips curl themselves around the edge of her mind.  
  
click. tick. tick.   
  
They all lie, they all pretend, they all dig themselves into holes they can't possibly get themselves out of. They should stop pretending that fear isn't a game. She's a hunter, and they're the hunted, she can feel it in the sting of her blood. She would say they should stop while they're ahead, but she's always ahead, whether she wants to be or not.   
  
click.  
  
Hanna, with all of her unrelenting kindness barbed with crassness and insults, is always trailing behind her and it makes her want to laugh, but also, it makes her want to pull her forward, make her understand. Hanna is this pulse beneath her skin, and she feels stretched thin over it, like her edges are going to unravel revealing the mass underneath.  
  
tick. tick.  
  
Mona in her soft friend-shaped body, leans over and kisses her, taking something Hanna didn't even know she had to give, a greedy pull just to slow the erratic pulse underneath her skin. Mona smacks her lips together, tasting cherry lip gloss and surprise.  _You're the one that could undo everything_ , she thinks,  _and maybe i would let you_. And that's what scares her the most, what pushes her forward, but the taste of hanna lingers longer than vengeance does and she knows what that says about her, but she doesn't say it out loud. It's a a secret for another game.


End file.
